High School Adventures
by Ayuki Samiko
Summary: DISCONTINUED. However, I welcome you to read Bittersweet, a vampire fic with a bit of the same plot.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

_High School Adventures_

_Chapter 1: First Day _

by Ayuki Samiko

* * *

Flashback

"So, I guess you're leaving huh?"

"Yeah…"

"But, no matter where we are, we'll still be best friends?"

"Forever."

"Yeah!"

"Friends forever, no matter what!" they chorused in front of a cherry blossom tree.

_End Flashback

* * *

Knock._

Knock.

Knock.

Knock, "Sakura-sama! Breakfast is ready."

"Uhhh, what time is it?" a pink haired girl groaned.

"Kyaaa! It's already 7:30!"

Uhhh- " Sakura-sama, you're going to be late!"

"'K, coming."

The girl with bubblegum pink hair quickly got up and got dressed in the school uniform. She brushed her teeth and quickly fixed her hair.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," said Ami, Sakura's maid.

Sakura's parents were too busy with the family business that they had nearly to time to pay attention to their child. So Sakura lived alone in a BIG mansion.

"Good luck on your first day at your new school,"Ami said, " Will you walk home or should Toshi pick you up, Sakura-sama?"

"For the millionth time, please call me Sakura, I hate it when people call me _Sakura-sama,_ and I'll walk home." The said girl said.

"Well, see you Sakura-sa, I mean Sakura."

"Sayonara, Ami!"

Kyaa! " I am so going to be late for the first day of school!"

"This is not going to be good, I should hurry," And then all you could see of Sakura was a streak of pink as she raced to school. However, she wasn't looking at where she was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh! Gomen" Sakura muttered hurriedly without pausing to see who the person she had bumped into was.

"Hn." The guy muttered.

"Huh? She's gone." The guy with jet black hair and onyx eyes said.

Sakura rushed into the principal's office and received basic information from Shizune, the school secretary. "Let's see, 1-3 should be at the end of the hall…" Sakura muttered to herself, "Oh, here we are!" "Here we g-" The door opened and a boy with jet black hair and onyx eyes faced her. He shoved her and walked out. "That was rude… but he looks strangely familiar," Sakura thought.

Sakura took a step in and saw every seat was filled except for two seats in the back row. She walked down the aisle and sat on the nearest empty chair.

"You're in my seat," the guy who had shoved her rudely said.

"Oh, gomen uhh?" Sakura said.

"Sasuke."

"Ok, gomen Sasuke-san," Sakura said as she quickly moved to the empty seat beside her.

"Good morning class, I'm Hatake Kakashi," a guy with silvery hair and a mask said, " I understand we have a transfer student, Haruno Sakura?"

"Please introduce yourself."

Sakura stood up and said, " Ohayo, I'm Haruno Sakura, a transfer student from America. Umm, I love sweet pastries and strawberries. My goal is to become a doctor. I'm scared of thunder and lightning, the dark and some other stuff."

"I hope you enjoy Konoha High and I think you're father mentioned that you were a top student?"

"Uh, arigato," Sakura muttered.

"Well I'm going to give you guys all math sheets to do and what you can't finish will become your homework." Kakashi said.

* * *

A/N This is my first time writing a story about Sasuke and Sakura and all, so I'd really appreciate it if you guys had any tips or suggestions. I hope you enjoyed it though. 

Ayuki


	2. Chapter 2: Music Class? Pairs? Festival?

Chapter 2: Music Class? Pairs? Festival?

By Ayuki Samiko

Hope you enjoy it

Ayuki

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, I would like to speak to you two before you leave," Kakashi said without looking up from his book, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hai…"

"Sasuke, I understand that you have the same class as Sakura here, so since she's new I would like you to show her her classes."

"Hn."

"You may leave now."

* * *

The two teens walked quietly down the hall, headed toward their music class until…

Sakura slipped on a stray banana peel!

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed

"Oooff, get off me," a voice said from under Sakura.

"Oh, gomen," Sakura exclaimed as she saw that she was sitting on Sasuke.

"You really should watch where you're going," Sasuke muttered.

"Like you care," Sakura retorted.

"What if I do?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" Sakura replied very much confused.

But before they could continue their conversation, they arrived at the door leading to the music room.

* * *

"You're late, youthful students," a guy wearing a weird green suit said.

Several people sweatdropped.

"Kakashi-sensei had to talk to us," Sasuke said.

"Kakashi, eh? Yep, he's always late," Gai exclaimed.

"Well, before you two came, I was just explaining about the upcoming festival.

"Well, as you all know, we have a festival every year in May and one pair gets to sing a song." Gai explained.

"So I have been given a list of pairs and together, the two of you will sing a song."

"Let's see, first is Neji and Tenten?"

"Then, Naruto and Hinata."

Hinata blushed crimson red while Naruto grinned.

"Shikamaru and Ino."

"What!? How can I be with that lazy bastard?"

"Troublesome woman."

"What did you say!?"

The whole class sweatdropped.

"Sakura and Sasuke."

"WHAT!?" almost every girl in the class cried.

"How could you place Sasuke with that, that slut!?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura shouted, exploding with a dark aura.

Gai-sensei sweatdropped.

"Remember, I didn't put these pairs together, Tsunade-sama did."

"She certainly likes playing matchmaker," Gai thought to himself.

"Well, let's continue," and Gai said some more pairs.

"Let's have Sakura and Sasuke go first now," Gai said, "You have 5 minutes to agree on a song.

"Uhh, how about Eyes on Me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, whatever," Sasuke said nonchalantly, "I'll play the piano while you sing.

"Ok…" Sakura said.

"We'll be singing(and playing) Eyes on Me," Sakura told Gai-sensei.

"Take a deep breath…" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Wow! He looks so cute like that, Sakura thought.

**You got that right.**

I thought I got rid of you a long time ago.

**Nah, I was just on vacation since you didn't have any interesting affairs.**

Sigh.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke said, snapping Sakura out of her conversation with her inner.

"Yeah," Sakura said fidgeting.

"5-6-7, 8," Sasuke muttered.

* * *

_Whenever I sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever I said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh, did you ever know?_

_That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I wanted to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me_

_did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer._

* * *

"That was awesome," a female voice said.

"Tsunade-sama?" everyone asked.

"Oh, did I mention she would be listening to your songs?" Gai said.

"No matter, because I think we've already found our leading pair for the festival.

"Us?" Sakura asked unbelievably.

* * *

_Sneak Preview of Chapter 3: Sasuke, is that really you?_

"Sasuke," Sakura said unbelievably, "I didn't realize it was you."

"You're still so dense," Sasuke said.

"You can't believe how much I missed you!" Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke so hard he was choking.

* * *

A/N: So how'd you like it? I hope I got the lyrics right and this time I didn't forget to put a preview.

Ayuki

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear Readers,

My story might have been a bit confusing so this A/N will hopefully clarify some parts.

First of all, the flashback was with Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was leaving for America and that was a farewell.

Second, I understand my first two chapters were a bit sudden but it was planned that way since my third chappie will hopefully explain most of your questions.

Last, but not least, my finals are coming up so my uploading will probably be slower than usual.

Umm, I think that's all!

Au revoir,

Ayuki


End file.
